mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adders Mob
The Adders '''was founded in late 2012 when evicted four Kung Fu females teamed up with three JaXX males. At some point all three males had been dominant at some point. The group grew fast thanks to the females successful litters in despite of losing their dominant males. The group is dominated by Whitney and Kariros currently. Dominant Pair The oldest of the male named Rolo established dominance however he was overthrown by Wolfie a few months later. Both Rolo and Wolfie disappeared leaving the last JaXX male Kariros to established dominance. Whitney held female dominance from the start. Current Members The Adders have 17 members as of February 2015. Whitney (VKUF037) '''Dominant Female Kariros (VJXM016) Dominant Male Lancer (VADM007) Vallita (VADF009) Burger King (VADM012) Dairy Queen (VADF013) Whiluna (VADF015) Calio (VADM016) Darenir (VADM017) Rae (VADF018) Kambo (VADM019) Mimaroo (VADF020) Kosperry (VADF021) Valedus (VADM022) VADP023 VADP035 VADP025 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Adders. Rolo (VJXM012) Wolfie (VJXM015) Kariros (VJXM016) Whitney (VKUF037) Nat (VKUF050) Brooklyn (VKUF052) Piper (VKUF066) Pablo (VADM001) Talia (VADF002) Medola (VADF003) Zakel (VADM004) Flynn (VADM005) VADF006 Lancer (VADF007) Medako (VADM008) Vallita (VADF009) Cordelia (VADF010) Burger King (VADM012) Dairy Queen (VADF013) VADM014 Whiluna (VADF015) Calio (VADM016) Darenir (VADM017) Rae (VADF018) Kambo (VADM019) Mimaroo (VADF020) Kosperry (VADF021) Valedus (VADM022) VADP023 VADP035 VADP025 Rivals The Addes' closest neighbors are the Lombax and Mockingjays. The also sometimes encounter the Wookiees. History December 2012: Whitney, Nat, Brooklyn and Piper joined with Rolo, Wolfie and Kariros. Nat was pregnant. Two encounters with Lombax. Whitney and Rolo became the dominant pair. Janaury 2013: '''Nat gave birth to Pablo, Talia, Medola and Zakel. Brooklyn aborted. One encounter with Mockingjays. '''February 2013: '''Whitney was pregnant. Nat, Brooklyn and Piper were evicted.Wolfie and Kariros went roving. '''March 2013: '''Whitney gave birth to Flynn, VADF006 and Lancer. '''April 2013: '''Wolfie went oving.Three encounters with Lombax. '''May 2013: '''VADF006 was predated. Wolfie and Kariros went roving. '''June 2013: '''Rolo lost dominance to Wolfie who became the new dominant male. One encounter with Lombax and Mockingjays. '''July 2013: '''Nat, Brooklyn and Piper were all pregnant. Two encounter with Mockingjays. '''August 2013: '''Nat and Piper lost their litters. Brooklyn aborted. Rolo and Kariros went roving. Two encounters with Lombax and one with Wookiees. '''September 2013: Whitney was pregnant. Nat, Brooklyn and Piper were evicted. Four encounters with Mockingsjays. October 2013: Nat was Last Seen. Whitney gave birth to Medako, Vallita, Cordelia and VADF011. November 2013:'''VADF011 was predated. Rolo was Last Seen. Brooklyn was pregnant. Rolo and Kariros went roving. One encounter with Mockingjays. '''December 2013: '''Brooklyn gave birth to Burger King, Dairy Queen and VADM014. '''January 2014: '''VADM014 was preated. Kariros went roving. '''February 2014: '''Piper and Woflie were Last Seen. Kariros became the new dominant male. '''March 2014: '''Pablo and Zalek went roving. '''April 2014: Whitney was pregnant. Brooklyn was evicted and Last Seen. Three encounters with Mockingjays. May 2014: '''Whitney gave birth to VADF015, VADM016, VADM017 and VADF018. '''June 2014: '''One encounter with Lombax. '''July 2014: Lancer went roving. August 2014: '''Whitney aborted. Medola was pregnant. Two encounters with Lombax. '''September 2014: '''Medola gave birth but lost the litter in a burrow raid. Four encounters with Mockingjays '''October 2014: '''Whintey was pregnant. Talia and Medola were evicted. One encounter with Mockingjays. '''November 2014: Whitney gave birth to VADM019, VADF020, VADF021 and VADM022. December 2014: '''Vallita aborted. Pablo, Zakel, Flynn and Lancer went roving. '''Janaury 2015: Medola, Talia and Cordalia were pregnant. Pablo, Zakel, Flynn and Lancer went roving. Febuary 2015: Cordalia and Talia lost their litters. Medola and Whitney was pregnant. Talia, Medola, Vallita, Cordalia and Dairy Queen were evicted. March 2015: '''Medola lost ther litter. Whitney gave birth to VADP023, VADP024 and VADP025. '''April 2015: Pablo, Zakel, Flynn and Medako left the group. '''May 2015: '''Lancer, Buger King and Calio went roving. '''June 2015: '''Whitney was pregnant. Talia, Medola and Cordalia were evicted and left the group. Category:Meerkat Mobs